Much information appearing in web pages on computer screens and other displays is valuable for users of mobile devices (such as mobile telephones and PDAs etc.). For example, it would be useful if a train timetable or a map viewed on the screen of a personal computer (PC) could easily be transferred to the user's mobile device.
Conventionally, obtaining Internet/web-based information/content on a mobile device is achieved either by determining the URL of the required information and entering the URL into the mobile device via the device's keypad, which is laborious, can result in re-keying errors and makes for a poor user experience. Alternatively, this can be achieved by saving the content to the computer's memory and subsequently transferring the data to the mobile device using known transferring techniques, such as Bluetooth® or serial cable, which may also be laborious, time consuming and require user input set up for the transfer. Furthermore, the user experience is again poor with this method.